Kaito Tenjō
カイト|furigana = てんじょう カイト|romaji = Tenjō Kaito|gender = Male|age = 18|status = Alive|haircolor = Dark green and yellow|base = 天城 カイト|occupation = Duelist Student (former) Member of the Resistance|affiliation = Resistance|anime debut = Episode 100|seiyū japanese = Kōki Uchiyama|image = |color = #CCCC66|writecolor = #336666|name = Kaito Tenjō|eyecolor = Light blue-gray|d-disklight = Light blue|win = 2|lose = 0|relatives = |ace = Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon|mechanism = Xyz Monster|school = Clover Branch, Heartland Duel School}} Kaito Tenjō '( カイト ''Tenjō Kaito) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is the alternate universe version of the Kaito Tenjō that appeared in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ''anime. A famous professional Duelist of the Xyz Dimension, Kaito lives in Heartland City and one of a few remaining members of the Resistance who fights against Academia of the Fusion Dimension. Appearance Kaito has light blue-gray eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. Kite wears a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wears a belt with two purple Deck boxes. He wears a red Resistance scarf wrapped around his right wrist. During his time as a student at the Clover Branch, Kite wore a light pink shirt, brown pants, and braces attached to his belt. Personality Kaito used to be kind and happy person who enjoyed Dueling and cares a lot for people. However, the Academia invasion drastically changed him. Like Shun and Yūto, Kaito holds a deep vengeful hatred against Academia. Similarly to Shun, Kaito Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing Academia Duelists, immediately turning them into cards once he defeats them. Academia's invasion also caused Kaito to be distrustful of outsiders who are not from the Xyz Dimension, even if they are not from the dimension that invades, seeing them as nothing more than intruders that threaten the peace of his world. Unlike Shun who at least willing to listen first and even pragmatic, however, losing his family and comrades at the hands of Academia completely hardened Kaito's heart, making him more aggressive with little to not open of compromise, needing to use force to make him listen. According to Yūto, Kaito's previous Dueling style was subtle and dynamic and he had an uncanny ability to see through his opponent's strategy. However, the hardships he faced changed this, and though Yūto still describes his style as dynamic, the subtlety had been replaced by ruthlessness. History '''Past Kaito lived with his family at Heartland City. Together with Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, he attended the Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School, a rival branch to Spade Branch that Yūto and Shun attended, and had Duelled against them several times. From the same branch as Allen and Sayaka, it can be presumed that he also trained under Yūshō's guidance. He was the Clover branch's ace Duelist whose skill surpassed everyone and people expected him to be Heartland's Duel Champion. However, everything changed when Academia attacked, destroying Heartland and turning many residents and his comrades into cards. During Shun and Yūto's absent, Kaito's entire family was turned into cards. The grief soon overcame Kaito who then became bitter and vengeful, vowing him to hunt down every single Duelist from Academia. At the same time, for reason yet to be revealed, Kaito separated himself from his Resistance comrades and since then Dueled Academia by himself. Xyz Dimension Arc Meeting the Lancers .]] After Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Shingo defeated three Academia Duelists, the three Duelists tried to flee, but Kaito found and attacked them and turned them into cards. Immediately after, Kaito encountered Yūya and the others who pursued the Academia Duelists when they saw the explosion caused by his dragon, and Kaito mistook them as another group of Academia Duelists as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland" Duel Against Shingo & Gongenzaka and Gongenzaka.]] Recognising Kaito as a Resistance Duelist, Yūya and Gongenzaka tried to explain to Kaito that they were not from Academia let alone his enemies, but Kaito was skeptical since they are not from the Xyz Dimension, coldly rebuffing their claim. This offended Shingo who accepted his challenge to Duel after Kaito stated that he will determine whether they are allies or not through Duel because he had experienced Academia Duelists will do anything to let his guard down, and only through Dueling he could determine whether they are enemies or allies. ".]] Gongenzaka decided to join the Duel as well with intent to pacify both Kaito and Shingo, but neither of them listened. Seeing the Action Field and Pendulum Summon that doesn't exist in Heartland, Kaito concluded that they are intruders that needs to be defeated. Despite their efforts, Kaito easily overpowered Gongenzaka and Shingo by using his spell cards and monster effects to Xyz Summon his ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" that enabled him to copy their monsters, defeating both Lancers Duelists. With Shingo and Gongenzaka defeated, Kaito turned his attention to Yūya, deciding to defeat him as well and then turn him into card. Without any choice, Yūya accepted the challenge to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Duel Against Yūya With Yūya referring his name, Kaito concluded that Yūya and his friends are indeed from Academia. Yūya denied this accusation, stating he simply wanted to speak with him through Duel, to which Kaito replied that talking is pointless as he will destroy every single Academia Duelists. Kaito took the first turn and immediately brought out "Galaxy-Eyes", while Yūya summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Having Duelled Shingo and Gongenzaka, Kaito easily deduced the tactic Yūya will use and countered each of Yūya's attack by using the combination of his trap and spell cards that Yūya barely survived by using an Action Card to lessen the damage he took. Unwilling to give up, Yūya Xyz summoned his strongest monster, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", surprising Kaito who started to question Yūya's identity. Even then, Kaito successfully destroyed "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" by using his reverse card to summon another "Galaxy-Eyes" and increased its ATK to 6000 like "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" with "Cipher Interfere", destroying both monsters, but Kaito still has another "Galaxy-Eyes" in his field. within Yūya.]] Yūya then activated its effect to summon "Timebreaker Magician" and "Entermate Wim Witch" back to the field under Yūto's instruction. Because both monsters were level 3, Kaito deduced that Yūya will Xyz summon a ranked 3 monster. However, to his shock, Yūya instead summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that Kaito recognised as Yūto's monster. For a moment, Kaito thought that Yūya had defeated Yūto and stole his card, but then saw Yūto within Yūya, making Kaito thought that he is Yūto. Shun interrupted the Duel along with Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, clearing the misunderstanding as Shun revealed that Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka are his comrades. Still in doubt, Shun assured Kaito that Yūya wants to stop Academia as much as they do, asking him to trust Yūya like he did. Upon hearing Yūya's last name and Sayaka's plea to return, Kaito refused, saying that he had already cut all ties with them before he left the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Deck Kaito uses "Cipher" Deck. According to Yūto, before the invasion, Kaito's Dueling was subtle yet dynamic, his ability to see through an opponent’s strategy, as well as his intuition, is far above everyone else. Currently, while he still retain his dynamic style, Kaito uses more ruthless tactic to defeat his opponent that represents his anger and hatred for Academia. Cipher Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance